Night 2
FNaC1= Phone Call *ring* *ring* *beep* Auto Voice: You have, one, new message *beep* '' ''Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh see, i told you, you'd do just fine. Uh Anyway, i thought i'd metnion, uh, we-we have this little..um..uh list of uh *clears throat* problems, that we have upsured with the animatronics over some time. uh, it-its nothing to be concerned about, but, but the animatronics, do have a few minor..glitches, uh, yea, uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, uh but, you should know some of them so you don't get..uh..n-nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see....um..the animatronics sometimes start to walk around on their own, uh, sometimes in the morning, we find them in the strangest places, heh, so you may see them walking around while you're here, um, some of their sensors are a bit wonky, uh..a-an- oh, and in case the animatronics is experiancing violence towards the guests, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and uh..stop it, uh, ye-yea, i have no idea how it decides to do that, but, it dosen't seem to mind it with the children tho, its- its weird, i-i-if the children are playing Cops & Robbers, you know, and one of them, gets '''shot, '''you know, uh the animatronics don't really do anything out of the ordinary, uh, e-except after that day, uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults, uh, especially not around the staff, uh, yea, the animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them, and they just, turn their heads..a-and look at you, like you just told a bad joke *laughs very softly* i-i don't know, it-its kinda creepy, um, but yea we kinda had an accident a month ago, it-it seems to have like traumatised their systems or something like that, uh, anyway, we replaced the faulty animatronics with some brand new ones, yea, so he's stored way in the back, until we can get someone to fix him, anyway, if i were you, i'd keep the other ones in a distance, and uh, use the doors if you have to. ''Um..that will be it for now, uhh, ha-have a good night- *hangs up* *high pitch beep* *beep *beep* ''-Phone Guy, Night 2 |-|FNaC2= Gameplay Night 2 is another tutorial night, that introduces the player to the basic mechanic of scaring animatronics. For information on the gameplay mechanics, please visit the Night 1 article's FNaC 2 section. Active Animatronics On this night, Cindy gets more aggressive and Chester will become active. To beat the night, the player has to make sure to use the camera flash every once in awhile. If they see Cindy in the Central Hall, they have to access the SASS and use a phone to lure her away to a room, that is connected to the Central Hall. They also have to make sure, they check the cams to see if Chester is fiddling with the vents. If they see Chester in a room, they will need to use the phone in this room to scare him away. After some time, Chester might reappear in the same or another room and the player needs to scare him again. Tips Just like in Night 1, make sure, that Cindy doesn't break the phones or get too close to your desk. You also need to keep track of Chester, as he can end your night as well, if he manages to get into any of the vents. If you keep Cindy away from your desk and scare Chester whenever you see him fiddling with the vents, you should be able to complete this night. |-|Gallery= Unknown Room Left2.jpg Unknown Room Middle2.jpg Unknown Room Right2.jpg Category:Nights